Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 5
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 4 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 6}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 5. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Rußpelz *Mikusch *Rabenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Graustreif *Sandsturm *Tigerstern *Rotschweif Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. *Feuer wird den Clan retten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein ***Ahnentor **Schlucht **Mikuschs Farm **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Maus *Hund **Meute Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Zweibeinerscheune, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Heiler, Anführer, Krieger, Schüler *Zeit: Monde, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben", "SternenClan sei Dank" Wissenswertes *Seite 69: Der Satzrest "(...) shaft of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 57 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 69: Der Satzteil "(...) and was signaling urgently to him with her tail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und winkte ihn drängend mit dem Schweif/Schwanz heran.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), ihr Schwanz peitschte aufgeregt hin und her." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 57 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 70: "(...) bis zur Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 58 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 70: "(...) für ihre schweigende Gesellschaft dankbar." - Statt schweigende müsste es "bedingungslose" oder "dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft und dass sie keine Fragen stellte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von her unquestioning presence ist (vgl. Seite 58 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 71: Der Abschnitt "And partly he hoped that if he never spoke of the dreadful vision, it might not come true. Or was there a curse on his leadership that nothing could avert?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 71: Der Satzrest "(...) at such a significant moment, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 71: Der Satzrest "(...), you know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 73: Der Satzteil "(...), forcing himself to his paws." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und zwang sich auf seine/die Pfoten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und stand mühsam auf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von ''The Darkest Hour) *Seite 73: Der Satz "Firestar felt to relieved at the prospect of resting to argue." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerstern war zu erleichtert über eine Aussicht auf Ruhe/Rast, um Einwände zu machen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerstern war erleichtert bei der Aussicht auf eine Rast und ein Gespräch." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 74: "(...) sprang erfreut vom (...)" - Statt erfreut müsste es "schnurrend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with a welcoming purr ist (vgl. Seite 62 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 75: Der Satzrest "(...) leaf-bare thin (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 63 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 77: "Der schlanke schwarze Kater brachte Feuerstern etwas in Verlegenheit, (...)" - Statt ''brachte Feuerstern etas in Verlegenheit müsste es "sah etwas verlegen aus" heißen, da im Original die Rede von looked slightly embarassed ist (vgl. Seite 62 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 5nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 5 Kategorie:Verweise